The invention relates to the field of wireless monitoring devices. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of wireless body temperature monitoring devices.
The use of monitoring devices is known in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,238,354, 5,938,618, 5,559,497 and 66,415,442 disclose remote non-invasive patient temperature monitor and warning systems.
However, the aforementioned patents do not described how to easily store a wireless monitoring device and keep it there to use later and make the patient feel comfortable. Based on the above, there is a need for medical instrumentation which is uncomplicated in its design and method of operation and which is specifically capable of being used in the home for purposes of the continuously monitoring of body temperature even while the patient is sleeping. Such improved medical instrumentation should also be capable of allowing the continuous observation of temperature data of a patient being monitored, at a remote location such that a remote unit or casing can be dimensioned and configured to be either carried on the person of, an observer or positioned or located at a convenient, readily accessible site.